Unmanned vehicles, such as ground vehicles, aerial vehicles, surface vehicles, underwater vehicles, and spacecraft, have been developed for a wide range of applications including surveillance, search and rescue operations, exploration, and other fields. In some instances, unmanned vehicles may be equipped with a payload configured to collect data during operation. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) may be equipped with imaging devices, such as cameras, for aerial photography. A payload may be coupled to an unmanned vehicle via a carrier that provides movement of the payload in one or more degrees of freedom.
However, existing unmanned vehicles equipped with an imaging device can be less than ideal in photography. In most instances, due to restrictions imposed by a coupling of the imaging device to the unmanned vehicles, the existing unmanned vehicles may only be capable of performing limited shot angles before running into obstructions. Therefore, it would be hard for the existing unmanned vehicle to achieve multidimensional photography, for example, for a panoramic image.